Changes Approaching
by YouHadMeAtHelloxo
Summary: SEQUEL TO 'FOR THE MOMENT' This follows the lives of Matt, Mary, Lucy, Simon, Ruthie, Sam and David now that they're all adutls and some with adult children of their own. But not everything will be as it has been in the past...how will everyone react to t
1. Introduction and The Purpose Of Sisters

_Disclaimer: I don't own 7th Heaven or anything pertaining to it. I also don't own the Milky Way Candy bar. If I did, I'd be too fat to sit here in my computer chair and write this. _

_A/N_: Well, every review that I got for my last story, For The Moment, asked for a sequel, so I'm here to please! Enjoy kids, and review! Oh, and just to let you all know, I'm putting dates at the top of the chapters, its not imperative that you really worry about them too much, its just to show time passing, and also to help myself know how much time has passed from one chapter to another.

* * *

**Changes Approaching **

**Chapter One: Part One: Introduction**

Since 'For The Moment' ended, five and a half years have passed.

_Sarah and Matt Camden_ are still living in Glen Oak, where they remain a Pediatrician and an OB/GYN, respectively. They have moved a few blocks away into a larger, two story home. Their oldest daughter, Kate is now 20 years old and a Junior at NYU. Since her family had vacationed there, she had loved it. Plus, knowing that her parents were going to move back after their youngest child left the house, she had decided to go to college in New York. Their middle child and only son, Jacob, is 17 and a Senior (12) at West Ridge High School. Last but not least, Amanda is a 14 year old Freshman (9) also attending West Ridge High School.

(_Mary and Ben Kinkirk) _One year after the last story ended, _Mary_ and Carlos got a divorce. She almost immediately began dating Ben Kinkirk, Kevin's brother, and last year the couple married. Both are firefighters in Buffalo, New York. Though Mary doesn't want children, Ben wants them very much. The couple continues to fight over this topic.

_Lucy and Kevin Kinkirk_ still reside in Glen Oak in the same home as they did in For The Moment. Kevin remains a Policeman, while Lucy has gone back to being a full time minister, not needing to stay at home any more. The oldest, Haylie is 21 years old and a senior at Cal State. Anna is 18 and a Freshman who also attends Cal State with her sister. Twins Ty and Collin are 15 years old and sophomores (10) at West Ridge High School. Elizabeth is 11 and a fifth grader at Kasey Elementary, and youngest child, Maddy is 10 years old and a 4th grader at Kasey.

_Simon and Cecilia Camden_ also still live in Glen Oak. Cecilia is now a secretary at the law firm that her husband works at, and Simon is still a lawyer. Their oldest son, Ben, is now 16 years old and a junior (11) a West Ridge High School. Noah is 15 and a sophomore at the same school, and Grace is 11 and a 6th Grader at Kasey Elementary.

_Ruthie and Peter Petrowski_ have been kept very occupied over the last 5 years! They still live in Texas where Peter remains an 8th Grade English teacher at Cardinal Middle School, and Ruthie is a 5th Grade teacher at Carpenter Elementary. The son Jack is 5 and a Kindergartener at the school his mother teaches at. Also, one year after the last story, Ruthie and Peter were overjoyed to welcome a second child, daughter Cadence, into their home. The 4-year-old is a Preschooler at the same school.

_Sam and Lina Camden_ are still living in Glen Oak where Lina is a 6th Grade Teacher at Kasey Elementary School and Sam is an engineer. Their daughter Molly is 15 years old and a sophomore at West Ridge High school. 13-year old Michael and 12-year-old Abby are an 8th and a 7th grader, respectively, at Liberty Middle School. Aiden, who's 10, is a 4th grader at Kasey.

_Natalie and David Camden_ have also had a lot to keep them busy over the last 5 years! One year after the last story ended, they were thrilled to adopt Olivia (Liv), their daughter, who is now 4 and a preschooler at Kasey. Loving being parents, the couple decided to adopt another child, son Landon, who's 2 years old. Finally, 7 months ago their third adopted child, Emma, was born and they brought her into their family. Though life is _much_ different now they love it and wouldn't trade what they have for the world. They plan to continue adopting to further enlarge their family in the future.

* * *

**Changes Approaching**

**Chapter One: Part Two: The Purpose of Sisters**

_October 11_

Sarah looked out the window of her bedroom as her son's car pulled up in the driveway. Moments later, he and 14-year-old Amanda, the youngest Camden, got out carrying their school bags and came inside. Sarah finished putting away her nail polish quickly then came down the stairs to greet her kids.

"Hey mom." Amanda greeted without looking up from the table where she sat working on history homework.

"Hey guys." Sarah said, walking to the fridge to get herself a glass of orange juice, following her son's lead. "How was school? Anything to report?"

"No." Jake mumbled and Amanda immediately began to laugh.

"_Really_, Jacob?" She asked with a sarcastic tint to her voice. "Nothing happened that you want to share about?" He glared at his sister and shook his head.

"Nothing, Amanda. Shut up."

"_Nothing_? Are you sure? Come on, Einstein, think here. I'm sure there's _something_ that happened to tell mom about…" She trailed off and laughed again.

"Hey, shut up already or I won't give you rides to and from school, then we'll see how you like it. Got that?"

"Hey you two, cut it out. Now Jake, what happened? Should I be looking for the police to come?" She asked with a laugh.

"No…" Jake answered slowly. "There was just a little…incident…at lunch. That's all." His mother looked at him with a raised eyebrow, waiting for the rest of the story. "Fine. Sadie and I got yelled at for kissing. That's it." He explained shortly of her and his girlfriend. Amanda broke out again into laughter and spoke up. She cleared her throat.

"Correction, at lunch they were like full on _making out_ in one of the classrooms and got busted. They both have lunch detension all week." She reported, sounding satisfied. Though she wasn't looking at him, she could practically feel the glare from her brother burning holes in the back of her head.

"Is that so?" Sarah asked. "Gosh, what is it with my kids and getting caught making out? First Kate when she was 13, then again when she was 16…and 17…and now you at 17. Amanda, you're never dating. Ever." Amanda scoffed and went back to her work, hoping that her mother was kidding. "Jake, come on. You'll be 18 in a few months. I'm not going to ground you or something, but I know that you were aware that you shouldn't have done that. It's things like that that will make you want to do other…"

"Mom, please, I know." Jake cut her off. "Like you said, I'm practically an adult. I'm old enough to make my own decisions. I'm not sleeping with Sadie, I'm not going to sleep with Sadie. Ok, happy? I've gotten that speech from dad and you enough to know where to draw the line." He sighed deeply and grabbed his books. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm gonna go start my homework. Turns out you don't get to do homework in detention. They make you clean up the school. What a drag." He complained. Sarah laughed quietly as he trudged up the stairs. She turned to Amanda.

"Has he been this grumpy all day?" She asked with a smile. Amanda nodded.

"Ever since they got busted." She answered and the women laughed. "It was pretty funny mom, I've gotta tell you. I saw them go in there and thought they were getting help or something and then like 15 minutes later, one of the security aides went in there and then all the sudden they're walking out looking stunned. I wish I had had a camera." She said. Sarah smiled.

"Man, I wish I had siblings. I never got to have any of that fun. I just got to watch my friends with brothers and sisters have it." She said. "No ratting on older brothers for me." She said raising an eyebrow at her daughter. Amanda smiled angelically.

"Hey, he wasn't going to tell you. Why shouldn't I pass on the joyous news?" She asked innocently, turning back to her work once again. Sarah shook her head and laughed. Her children always cracked her up. She loved watching them age and mature. It was hard to adjust to having only two children in the house even after three years of Kate being off in New York. Next year Jacob would be leaving too, and Sarah simply didn't know what she would do with herself. She knew that Amanda was worried about not having her brother and sister around as well. Sarah sighed. It was only October…the school year had barely started. Her sons graduation wouldn't be until early June, a fact that she took some comfort in. The phone rang, bringing Sarah out of her thoughts. She answered, but soon discovered that her son had already done so.

"Hey baby, how are you?" She heard him ask, immediately concluding that it was his girl friend. "I'm sorry about today, I can't believe we have detention all week, that's stupid." Sarah rolled her eyes and hung up the phone. Young love was a strange thing. A few minutes later, her son came down the stairs with his car key and wallet.

"Where are you off to?" Sarah asked curiously as he sped past her and Amanda.

"I'm going out with Sadie." He told her. "They wouldn't even let us talk in detention and then I had to go into my English room after school to ask a question, so I didn't get to see her again. I'll be home when I'm home." He said, starting out the door. Sarah pushed the door shut, making it impossible for Jake to leave.

"Excuse me?" She asked. "You'll be home when you're home? I don't think so. It's 3:00 right now. Be home by 7:00." Jake moaned. "Jacob Matthew, don't start with me. Just because you're almost 18 doesn't mean I won't give you _any_ rules. Be home by then or consequences will follow." Jake sighed.

"Fine." He shot back. "Bye." He hurried out the door and pulled out of the driveway seconds later. Sarah rolled her eyes. He was no where ready to be out on his own at this point, and she sincerely hoped that the next eight months would change that.

* * *

(The next day)

Lucy Kinkirk tried hard to concentrate over the loud voices coming from the back seat of her car as she drove her twin sons home from school. She was definitely looking forward to them getting their licenses rather than just their permits as they had now. Since Anna had moved out to go to college a few months ago, Lucy had been less than happy to have to take over all the driving responsibilities again. The boys would turn sixteen in a month and a half, and she was counting days as much as they were. As her sons got older, the seemed to get louder, and today they were living proof of that theory. They joked noisily all the way home. When they pulled into their garage they went inside and hurried immediately to their room where their computer awaited them. The boys raced upstairs everyday trying to be the first to reach the computer, and as it sounded to Lucy as she walked inside, Collin had gotten it today. Ty came down a minute later with his back pack.

"Can you take me to the library?" He asked while he grabbed a Milky Way candy bar out of the pantry and devoured it. "I have to do a freaking History project already." He complained. "But does Collin? No! Because he has the cool teacher while I'm stuck with the freak." He folded his arms angrily. Lucy sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.

"I'll take you in a little while, after Elizabeth and Maddy get home. You know how much those girls like to read. I'm sure they'd like to come with us." She said, and he scoffed, not happily with the prospect of his younger sisters coming.

"Mom, don't let them come! They're so annoying! I don't need my 11 and 10 year old sisters there distracting me!" He began to mimic their voices. "Look Ty Ty, it's a princess book! Isn't she beautiful? What's her name? Is her hair really yellow like it is in this picture? Can a person really have yellow hair? I've never seen anyone with yellow hair. I wish I had it…" He repeated a one sided conversation he'd had with Maddy the last time they went to the library. Lucy put her hands on her hips.

"Hey, when you were younger you weren't exactly angels to Haylie or Anna, but I didn't leave you at home when we went places you liked just because they said you were 'too annoying'" She told him. He rolled his eyes.

"Fine. I can't wait until I get my license, then I can just go and not worry about them." He complained.

"Well I can't wait either." She assured him. "They get out at 3:00 so we'll go in about a half hour."

"Ok." He mumbled. "Call me when they get here." Lucy agreed to do so and her son hurried back up the stairs. The shouting a moment later told her that Ty was now in control of the computer. She laughed. Her sons never failed to surprise her. She had seen the bond between twins as her younger brothers had grown up, but it was even more obvious to her as a mother of them. It was crazy, but at least they always had someone to do things with, even if that thing was to beat on each other. Soon Elizabeth and Maddy came through the door and Lucy called Ty to come down, and with that, they were off.

* * *

_A/N_: I hope that you guys liked this chapter! Please review! 


	2. Family Time

_For Disclaimer, please see chapter one. Thanks! I also don't own the movie 'Shrek 2'_

_or the cereal 'Cheerios'._

_A/N:_ Hi all! So sorry that I haven't updated in forever. I've been out of town counseling at a summer camp, and just got back home about an hour ago. In addition, I accidentally saved over my 4 page chapter that I had already started, so I have to start from scratch again. Great. Lol. Enjoy, and please review!

* * *

**Changes Approaching**

**Chapter Two: Family Time**

_October 29_

Natalie Camden gasped loudly as she walked into the bedroom that she and her husband shared. Liv, their 4-year-old daughter, was sitting in the floor wearing her mother's red dress and high heels. Her cheeks were bright pink from blush and she had blue eye lids as she was surrounded with her mother's make up.

"Olivia Jocelyn…" She said in a stunned whisper. Liv was just applying candy red lipstick when she looked up and saw her flabbergasted mother standing over her.

"Hi mama!" She cried happily. "Don't I look beautiful?" She asked. Natalie tried her hardest to not yell at her oldest child.

"You look really nice, baby." She said. "But this is a _big_ no no." She walked over and helped her daughter slip off the dress and shoes and took them into the closet where she found Liv's clothing in a pile on the floor. She picked the cloths up, quickly put her make up away, then picked up her daughter. "We need to get you into the bath." She said, carrying her down the hall into the kids' bathroom. "But remember, we need to be extra quiet. Do you remember why?" She asked.

"Yep!" Liv said happily. " 'Cause Landon and Emma are sleeping!" She said with a smile, proud that she remembered. Being four, she didn't take naps much anymore, but her 2 year old brother and 7 month old sister of course still did. She greatly enjoyed being able to stay up while her siblings slept, but it was still hard for her to keep quiet. Natalie helped her daughter to slip off her remaining cloths, then lifted her into the bathroom. It took a good 10 minutes to get off the multiple layers of make up that Liv had put on her face. Once they were done, the little girl got out of the tub, and as soon as she was dry again, she hurried out to her room.

Just as Natalie started down the stairs, she heard her son's voice loudly call her name. Only seconds later, a baby's cry was heard through out the house as well. Natalie sighed. So much for nap time! She started into Emma's room, where she lifted her 7-month-old out of her crib and swayed her back and forth to calm her crying. Once the noise had subsided, she carried the baby into the next room where Landon stood holding onto the edges of his own crib with puffy red eyes.

"No more nap!" he cried. "Play time. I like cars, play cars with me." He demanded. Natalie lifted him out of his crib with her free arm and put him down on the ground.

"I can't play cars with you right now, but I bet you Liv will." She said, knowing that her daughter and son loved to play with one another. Confirming her suspicions, Liv ran in moments later and hurried over to her brother.

"Sure I'll play with you!" She cried. "I thought that you'd _never_ wake up!" Natalie smiled as Liv got out the toy cars and her children began to play.

"Ok you two, I'll be in the kitchen feeding Emma in case you need me." She said. The kids nodded absent-mindedly as she started out of the room and down the stairs. In the kitchen she quickly prepared a bottle, then sat down on the sofa with the baby, turning on the news as she held the bottle for Emma to drink. The kids behaved well upstairs for the fifteen minutes that it took for their baby sister to finish her bottle. When she did, Natalie quickly put the bottle in the dish washer then burped her youngest child. As she finished up, Liv and Landon hurried down the stairs.

"Mommy, can we watch Shrek 2? Please?" Liv begged. This was their current favorite movie and the kids watched it often.

"Yes you may." Natalie said, which received cheers from her 4 and 2 year olds. Landon walked over to the kids' video holder and got the DVD for his sister who put it in the player then hopped onto the sofa next to their mother. Soon they were giggling with joy at the antics of the large green ogre. Natalie put the baby into her bouncer next to the sofa as she walked into the kitchen to start diner. Her three kids seemed entranced by the movement on the screen as she made some lasagna. Right as the timer on the oven dinged, David walked into their home and walked over, kissing his wife then greeting his kids.

"Perfect timing!" He said cheerfully as he lifted Emma out of her bouncer and held the giggling 7-month-old over his head. "I missed my babies, yes I did!" He said, kissing her forehead then putting her back in her bouncer. She wined for a moment, then saw the movie again and quieted down. David put his arms around his wife's waist with a smile. "How can I help you?"

"Well, if you could set the table while I get the plates ready that would be great." She told him. He started getting out silverware as she put food on four plates then placed a handful of cheerios onto the tray of the high chair. "Come and get it!" She said with a laugh and her two older children came to the table as she grabbed Emma from her bouncer and put her in her high chair. After saying a prayer, the all dug in. Immediately, Liv began talking.

"Daddy! Guess what. Today, I dressed up like mommy, and I looked _so_ beautiful! And I even wore her high heel shoes! I was just like a grown up!" She sounded excited, but then looked down. "Mommy was angry." She said. David glanced at his wife before answering her.

"Wow, that sounds interesting…" he searched for the right words. "I bet that was fun, but don't forget that we always have to ask mommy or daddy for permission first before using their things." He told her, and Liv nodded. "I bet you sure did look pretty though." Liv smiled and nodded. Landon spoke next.

"Daddy, after my nap, I made Emma cry." He said. David frowned and looked at his son.

"How did you make her cry?" He asked, concerned.

"I said 'Mommy!' it made her come awake too." He explained. "But she forgave me, huh Emmy!" He tickled his sister and she giggled. David smiled.

"Well that's good. It's always important that we forgive each other." He said as he took another bite. He turned to his wife.

"I got a call from Lucy today." He told her. "She said that Haylie and Anna are going to be able to come home for Thanksgiving so they won't be able to come for dinner here." He said, speaking of how they had invited the Kinkirks, Sarah and Matt, Cecilia and Simon, and Lina and Sam over for dinner that evening. "Also, Kate is coming home to Matt and Sarah, so they won't be coming either. Lina and Sam got invited to Oregon to eat with Lina's parents, so they're going there. The only people who could make it are Cecilia and Simon, so they're coming, and I also called to invite my parents, so they're coming too."

"Oh, that'll be fun." Natalie said. "It's too bad that the other can't make it, but I totally understand, I mean, how great that the kids are coming home from college! And It's nice that Lina, Sam and the kids will get to see Lina's parents." David nodded.

"It will." He said. The family finished eating and soon after the kids finished their movie, they were put to bed. Then, for the first time that day, Natalie and David were able to spend their much enjoyed alone time they got every evening.

* * *

_A/N:_ I hope you liked this chapter! This family is actually based on a family I baby sit for! They're _soo _cute! Hehe. Please review! The more reviews I get, the quicker I will update! 


	3. Shocking News

_Please see chapter one for disclaimer. Thanks!_

_A/N:_ Thanks for reviewing! This chapter takes place on Thanksgiving Day, and as you will see, follows that Kinkirk Thanksgiving dinner. Please review and I hope you will like this chapter! Oh, and I think I forgot to say so at the start of this story, Eric passed away two years ago from another heart attack. Annie still lives in the same home, however, because it has so many memories.

_StephenCollinsRocks_, I'm able to post chapter titles while I add the chapters to the story. Next to the number, it has a box. If you erase "Chapter #" and write in the title before adding, it will be shown with a title. Hope that helps!

**Changes Approaching**

**Chapter Three: Shocking News**

_Thanksgiving Day (November 24)_

Lucy Kinkirk could barely hold in her excitement. Her oldest daughters would be here any minute. They had left college an hour ago, and she had been practically waiting at the window since. 11-year-old Elizabeth (formerly called Libby) ran down the stairs closely followed by 10-year-old Maddy.

"They're here! They're here!" They cried in unison. And Lucy couldn't help but smile. As excited as Lucy was, her daughters were twice as excited. Their sisters hadn't been home for 4 months and they missed them a lot. Ty and Collin came down too, but slowly taking their time. The door opened and the house grew loud as the girls greeted their younger siblings and parents. Everyone grew slightly quieter when Haylie's boyfriend of a year and a half, Kyle, entered the room. He greeted them all warmly. He had met them a few times before and had always liked the family. Though they hadn't been expecting him tonight, Lucy had luckily made enough food to fit him in. The whole family sat down soon and Lucy served the food. As they ate, they chatted.

"Well, I'm glad that Haylie and I are at the same school." Anna said. "College is so strange! It's weird to not live here anymore, but I really like it. I'm glad that I have my sister near me to hang out with though." Lucy nodded.

"I bet so. How about you, Haylie? How's senior year? Anything new?" She asked. Haylie nodded. "Well…"She paused. "My classes are kind of hard, but what college classes aren't, right?" They laughed. "It's ok though, I think I'll make it through." She said with a smile.

"And how about you, Kyle? How's your senior year going?" Kyle shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, actually Mrs. Kinkirk, I guess you don't remember, but I graduated two years ago…" He waited to see if she seemed angry about their age difference, but she didn't change much. "I'm working at the law firm near the college though. It's where your brother works, I think, Simon Camden?" Lucy nodded.

"Well that's nice." She said. "That's my brother all right." Kevin nodded.

"That's a great firm. Nice choice." He commented, and Kyle thanked him. "Anything else for either of you to report?" He asked. He and Lucy exchanged glances when they saw Anna frowning at her sister and hit her arm. "What's going on?" He asked. "You know you can tell us." He said with a laugh. "We can take anything." Lucy nodded and took Haylie's hand.

"Yeah, what's up sweet heart?" She asked. Haylie sighed and looked at Kyle as her jaw began to shake. He reached over and put his arm around her shoulders. Finally, after more prodding, she finally spoke up.

"Um…"She trailed off. "You say you can take anything, but I don't know about this." Her jaw quivered more, as she resembled a young child. Lucy and Kevin assured her more that they could and she spoke again. "Mom…Dad…" She took a deep breath and looked at Kyle once more for reassurance. "Um…Kyle and I are, well…we're getting married. We're engaged." Lucy's eyes widened as did Kevin's. Lucy jumped up and ran over to her daughter hugging her excitedly as Elizabeth and Maddy joined her. Haylie smiled at her fiancé and he winked at her. Kevin was finally beginning to congratulate them after getting over his shock when Haylie opened her mouth again. "That's not all." When suddenly her jaw began to quiver again, the concern re-entered Lucy and Kevin's faces. "Guys…" She looked at her entire family. "Please don't be mad, I mean don't like cut me off ok, cause I'm still your sister, and I love you all…" The rest of the family got the same looks as their parents. "Mommy, Daddy, Ty, Collin, Libby, Madds…I'm pregnant." She said. The table went silent after a collective gasp.

"But…but…" Maddy stammered, obviously not fully comprehending the situation. Kevin's jaw was still open wide when finally Lucy spoke after minutes of silence.

"Oh, Haylie…" She grew quiet again and Haylie's eyes welled up with tears. Lucy stood up and walked over to her daughter, taking her into her arms. "It's going to be ok. This is all going to be fine. I mean, this happens all the time." She reasoned as she walked back to her seat. "Tell me more."

"Well…we got engaged 2 months ago and were planning on telling you today, like we did. Then I noticed how sick I was feeling, and went to the doctor, and well, he told me that I'm expecting. So we're not getting married just because of the baby, just so you all know. We were engaged before any of this happened." She took a breath and looked around, seeing her father's jaw still seemingly on the table. "I'll be two months along on Monday. The baby's due on June 28. We obviously decided to move the wedding up because of the pregnancy and everything, so we've decided to get married on December 20th." The family nodded slowly in unison. Elizabeth jumped up and ran over to her sister, burying her face in Haylie's shoulder.

"How could you do this? We're supposed to look up to you! You're supposed to be a role model! Well what kind of model are you?" She cried. "I can't believe you! Get away from me!" She screamed and ran up the stairs for her room before anyone could stop her. Lucy shot an apologetic look at Haylie before hurrying up the stairs after her daughter. The table was silent again for a moment before Kevin finally spoke.

"Well…this is quite a surprise…" He said and the whole table nodded. "This isn't in ideal timing, I know, but we just all need to remember that everything happens for a reason. Though this isn't the way any of us dream of finding out a daughter or sister is pregnant, this will be ok. You have my blessing." He said. "On both the wedding and the baby." He reached across the table and took his oldest daughter's hand.

"I'm so glad everyone knows now." Anna said, speaking for the first time after her older sister had made the announcement. "I hate having to keep secrets! Especially as big as this one!" Everyone had to laugh as they agreed. A few moments later, Lucy walked back down with Elizabeth who hurried to her sister again.

"Sorry, Hay." She said. "I didn't mean to yell at you…it's just…just…" Haylie nodded and hugged her sister.

"I know sweetie." She said quietly. Lucy decided to break the silence next.

"Well, the wedding is sure coming soon. How can we help you prepare?" She asked.

"Well, I actually already picked out my dress, just about a week ago. I won't be showing yet so it won't be a problem. We're going to have a small ceremony, with close friends and family. We were hoping to have it at the church, mom, and we'd love to have the reception in Grandma's back yard." Lucy's face lit up.

"How wonderful! I'm sure you can get the church, and Grandma would _love_ to let you have the reception in the back yard. Speaking of Grandma…does she, or any other family for that matter, know about all this yet?" Haylie bit her lip and shook her head.

"No, we wanted to tell our parents first. Do you think she'll be mad? That anyone in the family will be mad?" She asked sounding nervous.

"They'll be surprised, but I don't think they'll be angry." Kevin said, cutting into the conversation. The family nodded.

"They won't be mad." Collin said, adding to the statement, "Haylie, we still love you. Like dad said, even though this isn't ideal timing, it's happening for a reason. We can all get through this." Haylie squeezed her 15-year-old brother's hand with a small smile.

"Thanks Collin." She said. "Thank you all for being so understanding. We feel so lucky to have families that understand. We told Kyle's family when we went out with them this morning to Thanksgiving Brunch, and they were OK with it too. His sister Kristen is a florist, and even offered to do the flowers for the reception, for my bouquet and for my bride's maids and matron of honor for free!" Lucy smiled widely, happy that her daughter would still be able to have an amazing wedding. "Speaking of that…Elizabeth, Maddy, along with Kristen, I want you to be my brides maids." She said. "And Anna, will you be my matron of honor?" They all answered an emphatic 'yes!' in unison and the rest of the family smiled and clapped for a moment. Soon after they finished eating, Lucy showed her daughters to the guest room where there were two twin beds set up.

"You two can stay in here tonight, that way you'll be nice a rested for your drive back tomorrow." She said. "And if Kyle doesn't mind, I can open up the fold out sofa for him tonight." Kyle nodded and thanked her. Though they hadn't planned on staying the night, Anna and Haylie still had some cloths at their old home, and Kyle just decided to stay in the clothes he had come in. As the girls were getting settled, Lucy heard the all to familiar sound out feet running, the bathroom door slamming, and morning sickness taking its toll. She was about to go check on her daughter when she saw Kyle walking into the bathroom to help his fiancée. Lucy stood looking at the door sadly. This is how it would be now…her daughter was getting married and having a baby, and now Kyle would be the one taking care of Haylie, not she and Kevin. It was a strange adjustment to make, to say the least, but she knew that in the end, it would all be ok.

_A/N:_ Please review! I hope you liked this!


	4. Chapter 4

_For disclaimer, see chapter one. Thanks!_

_A/N_: Thanks for reviewing! This chapter jumps straight to Haylie and Kyle's wedding.

* * *

**Changes Approaching**

**Chapter Four: Making It Through**

_December 20_

Haylie looked stunning as she sauntered down the isle of the church in her long flowing white wedding dress. It was covered in tiny beads making swirly patterns all over the fabric. Her hair was swept up with pears around it and a tiny tiara on top, and veil emerging from the end. As she made it up to Kyle who was standing in front of the minister already, there wasn't a dry eye in the house. Kevin lifted her veil and kissed her on the cheek before walking back and joining Lucy in the seats. After an introduction and speeches, the minister began saying familiar words.

"Kyle Jason Corbin, do you take Haylie Lucille Kinkirk to be your lawfully wedded wife to live together in marriage. Do you promise to love, comfort, honor and keep her for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health. And forsaking all others, be faithful only to her so long as you both shall live?" He asked. Kyle smiled down at Haylie.

"I do." He said. The minister then turned to Haylie.

"And you, Haylie Lucille Kinkirk, do you take Kyle Jason Corbin to be your lawfully wedded husband to live together in marriage. Do you promise to love, comfort, honor and keep him for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health. And forsaking all others, be faithful only to him so long as you both shall live?" A tear slipped down Haylie's cheek.

"I do." She said in a near whisper, which brought on a new wave of tears of the audience.

"Well then, with God as my witness, by the power vested in me by the state of California, I now pronounce you man and wife." He said. "You may kiss the bride." They turned to one another and shard their first kiss as a married couple as the crowd behind them cheered. "I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Kyle Corbin!" He said as the couple started back down the isle hand in hand. As soon as they got outside the door, Kyle kissed his new wife again and put his hand on her stomach.

"How are you doing?" He asked, genuinely concerned. They had been worried about her making it through the ceremony without a bought of sickness. She smiled and put her hand over his.

"I'm fine." She said. "Really." She looked up at him with a smile. "I love you, Mr. Corbin." He kissed her once again.

"I love you too, Mrs. Corbin." He told her as the crowd began to come out of the chapel to congratulate them. Soon they got in their limo and started to Annie and formerly Eric's home for the reception. The back yard looked beautiful with all the tables set up, flowers matching the bouquet on every table. The food was set up in a buffet style. After they were announced again, the couple started in and shared their first dance before everyone started eating. The meal seemed to end all too quickly, and before they knew it, the newly weds were climbing back into the limo to head for the airport. As they settled in to their seats on the airplane that would take them to Maui for their honeymoon, she reached down into her carry on bag and pulled out a thick pink and blue book. Kyle frowned.

"What's that?" He asked, taking it from her hands and checking it out.

"It's a baby name book. I figured we have a pretty long flight, so it might be a good time to look at names for the baby. I mean, I'm 3 months into this thing, and I'll be four on the 28th. We don't have that long." Kyle laughed.

"Decide on baby names. Just what I always dreamed of doing on my honeymoon flight." He said sarcastically and Haylie smiled sadly.

"I know, it's not the thing I dreamed of either Kyle, but this is what's happening. We're having a baby, ready or not, in about five months. I didn't think this is what we would be doing, but this is what we've been dealt. Ok?" She asked sounding annoyed. Kyle kissed her on the forehead.

"I know. I didn't mean that as a bad thing…it was just a comment, I'm sorry." He told her. She looked as if she was going to cry. "Haylie, sweetie, I love you, and I love this baby. This is our life, and it's going to be an awesome one."

"I know…" She stopped talking when tears came down her cheeks. "What's wrong with me?" She cried, getting a few people to turn around. "I hate being pregnant already! I'm all emotional, and I never feel right. I'm so sick of crying at every second of the day!" Kyle put his arms around her.

"It's ok." He told her. "We can make it. It's going to all be fine." He tried to comfort her and finally she was able to stop crying. "Now, before we look at names, just out of curiosity, are we going to find out the baby's gender or are we going to wait for the birth? I don't mind either way, so you can make the decision." He said, trying to make it easy on his new wife.

"I want to find out." She said without hesitation. "That way we can know the name for sure, get the room all ready, get girl or boy themed things, stuff like that." Kyle nodded.

"Ok, that sounds good to me. Now let's take a look at these names." They looked through the book for a good hour, writing down all the names that they both liked. Finally, they had at least 50 names written down under both the boy and girl categories. They spent time narrowing it down carefully.

"Well…out of these boy names, I think my favorites are Kenneth, Jason, Trace, Joshua, Mason, James and Colson." Haylie finally said and her husband agreed.

"Out of your list, I think we should take it down to 3 names, and then we'll do the same to the girl's names. Out of those names that you just said, I think I like…" He paused and looked at the list for a few minutes. "I like Mason, Colson and Trace the best." Haylie agreed and absent mindedly put her hand over her stomach as they narrowed down the girls names. Since she had gotten to narrow down the boys names, it would be her husbands job to do so with the girls names. "Ok, well I love all of these names, but my favorites are Jennifer, Lisa, Erin, Hannah, Riley, Peyton, Alexis and Delany." He said and his wife nodded slowly.

"That's so hard to take down to three. Who knew that this could be so difficult?" She tried to laugh but it didn't work. Her face paled as she immediately stood. "I'll be right back, think about this while I'm gone." She cried as she hurried to the bathroom in the back of the plane, luckily having no one in line ahead of her. Kyle felt badly that his wife was so miserable. It was 20 minutes before she reappeared looking even more tired than she had before. She collapsed back into her seat and but her head on Kyle's shoulder.

"How about you carry this baby for me, k?" She asked sounding slightly angry. "I never want to be pregnant again. I want this to end _now._" She said, the edge returning to her voice from earlier. It was obvious that her mood swings were taking place more and more. "Get out!" She yelled at her stomach, and again received a few stares. "I don't want a baby, Kyle! I don't want to sit here naming a baby I don't want! I just want to be married to you. I don't want to have a baby there too. Do we have to keep it? I finally understand why women have abortions." Kyle gasped audibly but Haylie didn't seem to notice or care.

"Haylie, never say that." He said, trying not to raise his voice. It wasn't easy to be married to a pregnant, moody woman, especially after only being married for a few hours. "I know that you're not happy, but my life hasn't exactly been a basket of flowers since we found out about this, ok? So you need to get control of yourself because I can't do it for you. Abortion isn't an option, how could you even think that? We're having a baby Haylie. You can kick and scream and complain about it all you want, but come June, you're giving birth. I know this isn't perfect, but I really think we're going to make good parents. We can do this. We're having this baby and he or she will steal our hearts away. It's going to be a good thing." He held his wife in his arms for a few minutes.

"Sorry." She whispered. And he answered by kissing her forehead. He didn't know how exactly they would make it until June, but he also knew they would have to.

"Names." He said, trying to get back on track. "I like Alexis, Peyton and Hannah the best." He said and she nodded.

"Me too." She answered. "Ok, let's figure this out." She thought for a minute. "My favorite boy name is Mason, so how about for a boy, Mason Kyle." She suggested. Kyle nodded.

"Sounds great. I like it a lot. For a girl…that's hard. I think I like Hannah best, but then it would be Hannah Hailey which is a bit too similar in my opinion." He said. Hailey thought for a minute.

"It doesn't have to be my name as the middle name. I love Hannah and also Peyton…so why not make it Hannah Peyton?" she asked. A smile came over her husband's face.

"It's perfect. So that's it. We're having either Mason Kyle Corbin or Hannah Peyton Corbin in June." He kissed his wife. "And we're going to make it just fine."

* * *

Lina and Sam Camden sat down at the kitchen table after getting home from their niece's wedding. Molly was at the movies with some friends, so it was just 13-year-old Michael, 12-year-old Abby, and 10-year-old Aiden around the house with their parents. They all went immediately to their rooms, leaving their parents alone to talk. 

"This has all happened so fast." Lina said, with her head practically spinning. "I mean, they just announced the engagement a few weeks ago, and now Haylie's a married woman! And they have a baby on the way. Wow." She paused and began to think.

"I know. I remember the day that Haylie was born. She was the first grandchild for my mom and dad. She was so special to all of us. It seems like that was just yesterday. It's so hard to believe that soon she'll be welcoming her own baby into the world with her husband." He leaned over and kissed his wife. "Life goes by quickly. I mean, Molly's already 15…almost 16! Before long, she'll be saying 'I do' like Haylie did today. We have to really enjoy these times that we have all of the kids still in the house." Lina nodded in agreement.

"I'm still in shock that little Haylie is pregnant. I hope that everything goes well. She's so young. I can't imagine marrying and going through a pregnancy at only 21. We didn't get married until I was 24, which is still really young! And I didn't get pregnant with Molly until I was 29. Even at that age, I was so scared to have a baby. I didn't know how it would affect our marriage, and we had been together for 5 years. I didn't know if I could do it all. She must be so overwhelmed." Lina said, trying to imagine what Haylie must have been feeling like.

"All we can offer her is our support." Sam told his wife, squeezing her hand. "You're right; this will be hard for her, for both of them. There's no chance it'll be easy. But this is their mess. They created it, they can clean it up." Lina nodded, knowing that her husband was right. They could do it.

"I'm excited to know if they're having a boy or a girl." Lina said. "Hailey also told me that she took at baby name book with them on the plane, so you never know, that baby might be named by now…" Sam smiled.

"That's so cool." He said. "Do you remember when we named our kids? It was so hard! We didn't decide on Molly Caroline until after she was born. Michael David Abigail Lynn and Aiden Samuel came quicker though." They both smiled, remembering.

In reality, all the couples who had come to the wedding that day were thinking about the same sorts of things at that moment. Thinking of their wedding, their first pregnancies and babies, and even though they all knew that it would be a rocky road, they knew that they were all standing behind the young couple 100 percent.

* * *

_A/N:_ Please review! I hope that you like the names! The more reviews I get, the faster the next chapter will be up! 


	5. Keeping In Touch

_For disclaimer, see chapter one. Thanks!_

_A/N_: Thanks for reviewing! You know I love you all for it. Enjoy and of course review! For the record in this story, elementary school goes through 6th grade, middle school starts in 7th. Also, Paris and Vic live in Texas.

* * *

**Changes Approaching**

**Chapter Five: Keeping In Touch**

_January 11_

16-year-old Ben Camden reached for his girlfriend Jamie's hand as they started down the halls and out of West Ridge High School. She smiled up at him and leaned her head against his arm, letting her long wavy brown hair fall across her face. She laughed as he stopped walking and brushed her hair back into place, stealing a kiss as he did so. He cupped her face as he continued to kiss her, but was rather rudely interrupted when he felt the sting of a hard slap on the back of his head. He pulled back from Jamie and looked up to see his 15-year-old brother Noah standing there with his hands on his hips.

"Hey Romeo." He greeted, then tipped his baseball cap at Jamie, "Juliet." He added. "Now, as much fun as it looks like to eat her face, we're going home now. Let's go." He started to walk and Ben shot an apologetic look at his girl friend.

"Sorry." He told her. "But until my brother has his license, I'm in charge of picking up Grace from school, and we normally go by a fast food place on the way." She laughed.

"Really? It's not like we've been dating for a year and I already know that or anything…" She trailed off and giggled when Ben tickled her, kissing her once more before walking off with his brother. Once they picked up their snack and sister, they headed home where Cecilia was sitting at the kitchen table, staring at a blank card. She looked up eagerly when her three children entered the home.

"I need help." She told them plainly, and the kids walked over to her, putting their things down. "I want to send a card to Haylie and Kyle, like a congratulations on the marriage and baby and things. But I have no idea what to say! 'Congratulations on getting pregnant before your wedding!' 'Congrats on the wedding, and in just a few months, there will be a new little one in your newlywed home!'" She sighed and put her face down on the table dramatically. Ben laughed.

"Why send a card at all? It'll be awkward one way or the other. Didn't you give them a card with their wedding gift?" He asked and his mother nodded. "Well then you're fine. They don't need a card. Send one when their baby is born. Until then, let it go." He said, popping a cookie into his mouth whole. Cecilia sat up.

"Maybe you're right." She said sadly, tossing the card back into the open drawer where it came from. "I'll just send a baby card. Can you believe that? Two months ago, Haylie was your cousin off at college. That was it. Now she's married and expecting a baby! What a change." She said softly, and the kids nodded. Grace sat down.

"When the baby is born, will we ever see it? Will they live by us?" She asked as her brothers started up the stairs. "And what will Haylie do? She doesn't graduate until May. She'll be eight months pregnant? Is she going to stay in school the whole time?" She sounded concerned.

"Well, I don't know what their plans are about where they'll live and such, but I'm sure you'll meet the baby. And I don't know about school either. Knowing Haylie…or at least knowing who Hailey was before all this, she'll probably stay in school the whole time. But I'm not sure, sweetie." She told her daughter honestly.

"OK. Well…I'm going to go start my homework. I have so much; I can't even begin to tell you. School gets harder and harder as you get older. Let's just say I'm not looking forward to middle school next year." Cecilia laughed.

"You'll do fine." She told her daughter. "Ben did fine, Noah did fine, and so will you. I have faith. And you're only half way done with the school year any way. Don't worry about it babe." Grace smiled up at her mother and Cecilia smiled back as she stood up and walked into the computer room to check her e-mail. She scanned the messages, seeing mostly junk mail. She finally came upon a message from which she recognized as Ruthie's school e-mail address. She opened the message and began to read.

_Hey CiCi! It's Ruthie! Sorry about the different e-mail address today, my students are at lunch so I finally have some free time to drop you a note. I was just thinking about how much I already miss all of you. We only left there a few weeks ago after the wedding and I already wish we were together again. Sometimes I still wonder why we moved here in the first place, but I know that Peter is happy to be by Paris and Vic over here. At least the kids are by one set of grandparents, right?_

_How are things going down there? Ben, Noah, Gracie? Anything new about Haylie and Kyle? I never heard anything about their honeymoon, anything to report? Well I better go. Lunch ends in 10 minutes and I need to start grading the kids' spelling tests. Love you! Ruthie_

Cecilia smiled. It was sure nice to hear from her sister-in-law. It had been wonderful to see Ruthie, Peter and the kids when they had come down for the wedding. Jack and Cady had grown up so much since the last time that everyone had seen them. She clicked on 'reply' and began to type back quickly.

_Ruthie, it's so great to hear from you. We miss you all so much already as well! The kids are doing well. Grace is already stressing about middle school. Can you believe that my youngest baby is already going to be in middle school? Well I can't! Enjoy your time with the kids while they're still so young-only four and five! The time flies by, my dear, trust me._

_Haylie and Kyle's honeymoon was great. They spent a week in Maui. Of course the school work that Haylie had to bring brought down the experience a little. Can you imagine? It still blows my mind how young they are. Haylie's 21 and Kyle's only 23. On the bright side, they'll definitely have a long time to watch the kids and grandkids grow up. Haylie's doing pretty well on the pregnancy side of things. She's four months along right now and enjoying back aches and macaroni and cheese cravings. I don't know if you've heard yet, but they decided on names: if it's a boy, his name will be Mason Kyle, and if it's a girl, she'll be Hannah Peyton. Such cute names! I'll talk to you soon—love ya! Love, CiCi_

She smiled at her signature. Ruthie was the only person she knew who called her CiCi, but the nickname had always stuck after Ruthie first said it. She had just clicked on send when she heard Grace shouting from the kitchen for her mother. Cecilia walked into the kitchen where she found her daughter looking frustrated.

"Mom, can you help me with my math homework? I'm so bad at this! I don't get it at all." She moaned. Cecilia took a look, but then frowned in confusion.

"Sweetie, math has never been my best subject. In fact, I'm terrible at it. I have no idea how to help with this. Can you ask Ben? He's great at this." Grace shook her head as Noah started down into the kitchen to get more food.

"Nope, Jamie came over…and…" Noah took over for her.

"And Ben's too busy eating her face outside to help with math. What have you got, Gracie bear?" He sat down next to her and Cecilia smiled at her younger son.

"Thanks Noah." She said and started for the front window, where she saw her son and his girlfriend kissing in Jamie's car. Cecilia rolled her eyes and started back for the kitchen where she would make Noah a sandwich, just as a thank you for being there helping.

* * *

Sarah pulled into the driveway and shut off her car, walking inside. As soon as she was through the door she was greeted by Amanda, who ran up and pulled her inside towards the phone.

"Mom. Call for pizza. I'm starving. Please. Now." She took the phone off the receiver and placed it in her mom's hand. Sarah laughed and put it back.

"Not tonight. I'm making spaghetti." She said. Her 14-year-old scoffed and she heard a deep laugh coming from the sofa.

"I told you she'd say no." Said Jacob, sitting up and making a face at his younger sister. "But no, you couldn't believe me. No, no, no." He laughed again. "Mom, knock some sense into this girl. It's about time that she realizes that I'm always right." Sarah rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Oh really? Well then, kind sir, tell me, what am I making for dessert? Or do you not know that…" She laughed and Amanda cheered.

"Nice one mom!" Sarah thanked her daughter and took a small bow as she walked into the kitchen to start the dinner. She too was hungry after a 9 hour day at the pediatrician's office. She had sick kid after sick kid coming into her office complaining of a sore throat, and almost every single one had been tested positive for strep throat. She washed her hands for what seemed like the 5000th time that day and then began to boil the water for the noodles. She didn't even hear her 17-year-old son approaching from behind until he was right next to her.

"Mom…I have something to tell you." He said sounding mischievous. Sarah turned around and smiled at her middle child. "Don't worry, it's a good thing." He said quickly, pulling an envelope out from behind his back and handing it to her. Sarah looked up at her son suspiciously as she dried off her hands and took it, opening it and pulling out the paper inside.

"Dear Jacob Matthew Camden, we're pleased to tell you that you've been…accepted into NYU! Oh Jake this is wonderful!" She screamed jumping up and down and throwing her arms around him. He laughed and hugged her back. "Oh my gosh! Now you'll go to the same school as Kate next year! You'll be a freshman, she'll be a senior…how great is this?" She began to scream again and dissolved into laughter. She barely even heard her youngest daughter speaking from the corner of the room.

"Yeah wonderful." Amanda said in a near whisper. "You'll go off to New York with Kate and I'll be here alone, with mom and dad while they wait for me to hurry up and leave so they can go too. This is just awesome." Sarah walked over and hugged her daughter, who immediately began to cry. Jacob came over to hug her too. "Mom, I know that you and dad are moving back to New York after I'm out of the house. Now I'm going to be the only kid still living here, and all you'll be doing is hurrying me up so that you can go with Kate and Jake." Sarah shook her head and kissed her daughter's forehead.

"We wont be hurrying you out of the house at all, baby. We love you just as much as we love Kate and Jacob, and don't want you out of the house any more than we want them to leave! I'm excited for your brother because I know how much he wanted into NYU. And I'm happy that Kate won't be alone any more. Sure dad and I want to move back, but we're so happy here with you as well. And you never know, maybe we'll end up staying here. We're not hurrying to get there, sweetie." She assured her and Amanda nodded.

"Really?"

"Really." Sarah said. Amanda smiled sadly.

"Ok." She leaned over and hugged her brother. "Congratulations, Jake. I know how much you wanted in to that school. You'll do great, I know it." She said. Jacob smiled down at his sister and hugged her back.

"Thanks, baby sis. You'll be fine here too. Just like Kate, I'll only be a phone call away. I'm not moving there for five months anyway. We'll still get to hang out for awhile." Amanda wiped her eyes and nodded.

"I know we will. Thanks." She told him, then started for her room. "Mom, call me when the food's ready." She said, and Sarah agreed to do so. After Amanda was gone, she turned to Jacob.

"It'll be strange once you leave, Jake. I had three children living here for 18 years…then suddenly it was down to two, and soon only one. I don't know what I'll do without you three once Amanda's gone too. I might go crazy! Before I had you all, I couldn't imagine life with children. Now I can't imagine life without them." Jacob smiled at his mom.

"You'll be fine. You and dad still have 3 more years with Amanda here. Don't worry about it yet." Sarah nodded.

"That's right. Amanda thinks I'm looking forward to her leaving. In reality, it's the exact opposite. When Matt came home, he too was thrilled with his sons acceptance into NYU, but inside, he shared the same fears that his wife did.

* * *

_A/N:_ Thanks for reading, and please review! As usual, the more reviews I get, the quicker I'll post a new chapter! 


	6. Finding Out

_For disclaimer, see chapter one. Thanks!I also don't own barney ,Hot Wheels, or People Magazine (I'd be freaking rich)._

_A/N_: Hey everyone. I'm glad that you're enjoying the story! Keep it up with the reviews! I love to get them!

* * *

**Changes Approaching**

**Chapter Six: Finding Out**

_February 16_

Haylie Corbin (formerly Kinkirk) had trouble paying attention in her English class at Cal State. She had her left hand lightly over her growing stomach as she tried to concentrate on taking notes. She sighed and looked at the clock: 11 minutes left. After this, she and Kyle would be off to the doctor where Haylie would have her five-month-examination, and hopefully find out the gender of their baby. She rested her head in her free hand and gazed off for a moment before her best friend Amy, sitting next to her, nudged her.

"Hey, mama, wake up." She whispered and Haylie quickly looked back up to the front of the room. Every since she had announced her pregnancy, Amy had been calling her 'mama' and she feared that this name would last long after the baby was born. The next few minutes passed, and finally the class was over. She held her stomach with out thinking as she stood and felt judging eyes staring at her as everyone exited. Amy, seeing that her best friend was uncomfortable, reached over and squeezed her hand. "Come on. You, my dear, have somewhere very important to go." Haylie smiled, glad that Amy was so supportive of her pregnancy.

"Yeah…" She said, trailing off again as they joined the crowed leaving the large room. She saw her husband's car immediately as they reached the parking lot. Amy hugged her and put her hand on her stomach.

"Good luck. Call me or die." She said with a smile and started off toward her own car as Haylie got into the passenger site of her husband's car. He leaned over and kissed her before they started for the doctor's office.

As they drove, Haylie looked sadly down at her sweatpants, the only article of clothing that would fit now. Her jeans had recently stopped being able to be zipped, let alone buttoned, and now she was stuck in her sweats. Kyle had promised to take her out to get some maternity clothes after the appointment and she looked forward to having clothes that fit again- even if they had large elastic fronts. It seemed to be no time at all before they pulled into the parking lot at the doctor's office. They got out and walked inside in silence. Haylie was always a little nervous before her appointments and she knew that it rubbed off on Kyle. She was always so scared that they would find something wrong with her or the baby. It wasn't long before the nurse called her name and they went into the small room. The nurse measured her belly and asked her some general questions before promising that the doctor would be in any minute.

She practically felt her stomach fall to her feet when Dr. Cooper entered the room only a few minutes later. He reached out and shook each of their hands before taking a seat and looking over his clip board.

"Well, let's see here." She said with a smile. "The nurse wrote down that you haven't been having as much morning sickness?" Haylie nodded.

"Yeah it's gotten a ton better. The second trimester seems to be treating me better-in that respect at least." She said with a laugh, and the doctor laughed with her.

"Good." He said, standing and walking the short distance over to her. He had her left her shirt over her stomach so that he could take a look at the growth. "Ahh, the bulge materializes." He said with a laugh. "Seems to be right on time. Excited?"

"Kind of. I'm mad that none of my clothes fit any more!" She laughed. "But this is making it all become so real. It's a mix of emotions, to tell you the truth." She said and the doctor nodded.

"I understand. A lot of first time mothers, or any mothers for that matter, feel the exact same way. You'll get used to it, don't worry." He said, and motioned for her to lie down. After doing her examination, he spread the ultrasound gel over her bare stomach and started up the machine, moving the probe slowly over her stomach. She bit her bottom lip as she waited to find out what he was seeing.

"Well?" She asked after a few moments, growing impatient quickly.

"Well…everything looks fairly good. The baby seems to be doing just fine." He told her.

"It's not twins right?" She said. "I mean, my grandma had twins, my mom had twins…but I'm not having them. Please tell me that I'm not because I don't know if I could handle…" He cut her off.

"Haylie, Haylie, Haylie!" He said with a chuckle. "Calm down, dear, you're not having twins, don't worry. There's definitely only one baby in there. Take a look." He moved a bit so that she could have a clear view of the screen where he pointed out the baby's head, arms and legs. "And…if you're interested in finding out the baby's gender, I can tell you." Haylie and Kyle exchanged glances quickly before answering 'yes!' in unison. Dr. Cooper smiled.

"Do you have names picked out yet?" He asked.

"Yes." Kyle answered. "If it's a girl, it's Hannah Peyton."

"And for a boy, Mason Kyle." Haylie added, resisting the urge to hold her stomach again, knowing that her hand would get in the way, not to mention get covered in the goop as well.

"Well then," The doctor started, holding them in suspense for a moment longer. "Looks like on approximately June 28, you'll be welcoming Hannah Peyton Corbin into the family!" He told them.

"A girl? It's a girl?" She asked excitedly, and Dr. Cooper nodded. "It's a girl! Oh my gosh, baby, it's a girl!" She said, squeezing her husband's hand. He smiled at her.

"I can't believe it." He told her, smiling as well. "A daughter. How cool! Daddy's little girl." He laughed as did she. The doctor cleaned up her stomach before the couple stood to leave, feeling better than ever about their baby on the way.

* * *

Mary Kinkirk stared at her primary care doctor in angry disbelief. He gave her a small smile, but when she did return it, it quickly faded off his face. She put her hand to her forehead and let out a loud sigh.

"What do you _mean_ pregnant." She asked in an intense whisper. The doctor gave another smile.

"Well…I mean you're pregnant…with child…you choose." He tried to explain. "That's why you haven't been feeling well lately. I'm surprised I didn't think of this sooner! The exhaustion, the nausea, dizziness, back pain, weight gain. It all makes sense." She was quiet for another minute before speaking.

"Great. That's great." She sighed once again. "When's it…When's the baby due?"

"Well, from what I can see here, somewhere around July 4th. You have an independence baby!" He told her.

"July…that's" She counted on her fingers. "5 months!"

"Well, since you're due on the 4th, it's actually 4 months away." He said, and received a death stare from his patient. "You're five months along. I'm surprised you didn't notice the signs…?" She glanced up at him.

"I _did_. I just chose not to believe that it could happen." She rolled her eyes. "protection is supposed to do just that…protect you." She muttered under her breath and the doctor thought it might be in his best interest to not comment on it.

"Well, I'm going to need to do an ultra sound." He said. "So I need to you lie down please and lift your shirt up over your stomach." She moaned. Lately, 'stomach' was not a word that she liked at all, since hers had been expanding at a rapid pace. She did as the doctor said and soon a rapid heartbeat was heard through out the room. "That's the baby's heart beat." The doctor explained and Mary's expression softened a little. "It's looking good, big baby you have in there!" He said. "Would you like to know if you're carrying a girl or a boy?" He asked. She thought for a moment and then nodded.

"Well…" The doctor began, "You'll be having…"

* * *

_A/N_: Yay me I love cliffys! Hehe. The more reviews I get, the faster you will find out! 


	7. A Lovey Surprise

_For disclaimer, see chapter one. Thanks!_

_A/N_: Hi hi…thanks for all the reviews! I won't leave you all in suspense any longer. o)

**Changes Approaching**

**Chapter Seven: A Lovely Surprise**

_April 23 (two and a half months later)_

Annie Camden stood nervously by the security check in the local airport waiting to see her daughter's face. Last month, Mary had called to say that she and Ben wanted to come out, that they had a surprise for everyone. Ever since, Annie had been wracking her brain trying to figure out what on earth Mary could have to say! In the past, Mary's surprises hadn't been the best, so truthfully her mother was nervous.

That night the whole family would be coming over for dinner so that Mary could share her surprise with them as well. Annie clasped her hands in excitement when she saw Ben's head in the crowd. They were here! Minutes later, Ben and Mary walked through security. Annie rushed to hug her daughter and son in law. After she backed up, she was about to ask what their surprise was, but before she could, it became all too obvious. Her eyes became teary as she walked over to her older daughter and knelt down to look at her round stomach. She looked up at Mary who couldn't help but smile. Annie stood and threw her arms around her again.

"Mary! Ben! Oh this is the best surprise a mother could get!" She gushed, backing up again to view her daughter's stomach. "How far along are you?" Annie asked. "I can't believe you could keep this secret for so long!" Mary laughed.

"Well, I'm 7 months along, and I'll be 8 on the fourth." Mary reported. "We found out in February, I was 5 months along then." The group walked to baggage claim to get their things, then dropped the bags off at home, immediately hurrying out to Mary's favorite café for lunch. After they ordered their food, Annie decided to ask for more information.

"So tell me," She started. "Was this planned?" Mary and Ben laughed and looked at one another.

"No." Mary said. "Not at _all_. I didn't want a baby in any way shape or form. But when I told Ben, he was so excited that it was hard not to be. Ever since we shopped for the nursery and got some clothes, I've actually been getting really excited. This definitely wasn't in the plans, but it's turning out to be a wonderful accident." Annie smiled as Mary reached for her husband's hand.

"And…do you know if it's a boy or a girl?" She asked in anticipation. Mary bit her lip and nodded. "Tell me!" Annie laughed, knowing she couldn't wait another second.

"Well mommy," Mary said, "You'll be getting a new grand daughter. It's a girl."

"A girl? That's great. Mary, Ben, you'll have so much fun with her. Have you gotten any little dresses yet?"

"Yes!" Mary said. "Aren't they adorable. I love the tiny tiny little sun dresses." She smiled and Annie nodded, remembering dressing her own daughters.

"Do you have a name picked out for her yet?" Asked Annie. Ben answered this time, on Mary's request.

"We do." He said. "We've decided to call her Bailey Ciara."

"That's adorable!" Crooned Annie.

"Thanks." Said Ben. "We think so."

"Enough about us." Mary said. "How's everyone here doing? I'm still in absolute shock that my little sister is going to be a grandma. We're just starting out!" Annie smiled and nodded.

"Well, that wasn't exactly planned either. Haylie's 7 months along, also soon to be eight months. She's due just a few days before Bailey is on June 28th. They've decided to name her Hannah Peyton." Mary shook her head in disbelief.

"How crazy." She said. "Grandma Lucy." She laughed. "I won't be a grandma for awhile" She paused. "Well, I hope not at least." She laughed and gave a stern look to her daughter in her stomach, getting her mother and husband laughing too. "How about everyone else?"

"Well, Sarah and Matt are doing really well, Jacob just got into NYU, so he'll be a freshman there next year, Kate will be a senior already. Let's see here…Kev and Lucy are really excited for the baby to come, of course. The rest of the kids are as well, especially Maddy, she's making everyone call her "Auntie" already." They laughed. "Cecilia and Simon are pretty good, the kids are getting so big! Ben will be 17 in a few weeks, Noah's 16 in 2 months, and Grace is 11! From the little bit of communication we seem to have these days, Ruthie and Peter are good. Jack turned 6 last month, and Cady is four. Lina and Sam are good too, Lina's really enjoying teaching the 6th grade. Molly has her learner's permit, and has been having fun driving. And last but not least, Natalie and Dave are doing really well. The kids are just absolutely adorable. Liv is 4 now and Landon's two. I don't know if you remember, but they adopted another baby last year, Emma turned one last month. That kid is so funny to watch with her brother and sister." They all smiled.

"Well I'm so glad that everyone is doing well! It's been hard to live so far away from everyone. Especially with this pregnancy! I'm so happy to be here! Who's coming to dinner tonight?" Annie pulled out her palm pilot, a Christmas present, and looked over the list.

"Sarah and Matt will be there with Jake and Amanda, Lucy and Kev said they'd try really hard to be there, and they'll have Elizabeth and Maddy. The twins have a football game to go to tonight so they won't be able to make it. Haylie and Kyle said they'd try to make an appearance at some point, but they're so busy with school and the pregnancy and everything. Cecilia, Simon and all three kids, Lina and Sam with all four, and Natalie and Dave will be there for a few hours, but need to get home by 9 to but the kids to bed." Mary nodded.

"Well that's still quite a crowd…24 people not counting us or Haylie and Kyle I think." Annie smiled.

"It's going to be fun. I love to have everyone over. I get lonely in that big house all alone you know." She took Mary's hand. "I just wish your father could have been here to see this." She said in a quieter voice. "He would have been so proud." A tear came down Mary's cheek that she quickly brushed away.

"I know mom. But he's here. He knows." She said with a small smile and Annie nodded. Even though Eric couldn't be there in body, she knew with out a doubt that he was here in spirit, and that he was in deed beaming down at them with pride.

A/N: Sorry this is a bit short! I wanted to get a new chapter out for you all. Please review, and as usual, the more reviews I get, the faster a new chapter will be posted!


	8. Preparation

_For disclaimer, see chapter one. Thanks!_

_A/N_: Thanks for reviewing! Sorry for the long update time…my brother broke our keyboard so I haven't had access to the computer for a few days…lol.

**Changes Approaching**

**Chapter Eight: Preparation**

_May 17_

Lucy chatted with her husband and youngest two daughters as they drove over to Haylie and Kevin's home to see the newly finished nursery. It was still so bizarre for Lucy to think that her daughter was married with a baby on the way. As they pulled into the driveway of the one story home, Haylie rushed out to greet her parents and sisters. Her large stomach made it difficult to hug her family members, but she did her best. Kyle came out a moment later and greeted the in-laws as well.

"Well, are you ready?" Haylie asked. "I'm so excited for you all to see Hannah's room! We absolutely love it. It was finished yesterday!" 10-year-old Maddy jumped up and down.

"Yeah! Come on! Let's go!" She cried excitedly and everyone laughed. Haylie nodded and along with her husband, led the way into the home and down the hall. The group reached a door with a large pink sign reading "Hannah's room. Due to move in on June 28th." After admiring the sign, which Haylie had gotten a few days prior, Haylie turned the knob and pushed the door open slowly.

Everyone gasped as they walked into the baby's room. The walls had been sponge painted pink and pink curtains adorned the window. The crib stood against the wall to their left, and matching with the rest of the room, had pink bedding inside along with a soft white teddy bear. A mobile hung over the crib with suns and clouds, and when wound up, played 'You Are My Sunshine' quietly. Over the crib were wooden letters attached to the wall, spelling out 'Hannah'. The closet was full of clothes that the couple had received at their baby shower a few weeks before. In the corner was a bassinet, of course with pink blankets, for when the baby first arrived. Lucy felt her eyes filling with tears and she leaned into Kevin, resting her head on his arm.

"Oh Haylie," She managed to say, and Haylie began to tear up as well. Lucy hurried over to embrace her daughter. "This is absolutely beautiful!" She said. "I'm so excited for you." Haylie's eyes widened and she giggled, putting her hand over her stomach.

"She's kicking!" She said happily and Elizabeth and Maddy rushed to their sister as well.

"I want to feel!" Yelled Elizabeth. Haylie smiled at her 11-year-old sister and took her hand, helping her feel the kicking. When she did, Elizabeth gasped. "That's so cool!" She cried. "That's my niece in there, right, mom?"

"That's right, sweetie." Lucy told her daughter. "Hannah is your niece."

"What about Aunt Mary's baby? Is she my niece too?" She asked. Lucy shook her head.

"No. Haylie's baby is your niece because Haylie is your sister. Aunt Mary is _my_ sister, so Baylie is _my_ niece, and your cousin." She explained, and Elizabeth nodded, seeming to understand.

"Can I feel her kicking too?" Asked Maddy, and Haylie helped her feel it as well.

"Wow!" She screamed, and everyone held up a finger to remind her to keep her voice down. "Mom! Mom!" She cried, hurrying over to Lucy. "There's really a baby in there! There really is! It just kicked me with it's feet!"

"_She_ kicked you." Lucy corrected. "Yeah, it's pretty cool to feel that, huh?"

"Yeah, really cool!" Maddy said. "When will she come out?" She leaned down to her sister's stomach and pushed softly. "Come on, Hannah, it's me, Aunt Maddy, and it's time for you to come out now!" Haylie laughed and backed up.

"It's not time for her to come out yet." She told her youngest sister. "She's not done being made yet. If she came out too early, she might not live." Maddy's eyes widened and she hurried back to Haylie's stomach.

"Never mind, Hannah! Stay there, Ok? And don't come out until my sister says so, cause we want you to be all the way made." Everyone laughed.

"Good job." Haylie said, and hugged her sisters. "Well girls, I took out my old doll house just for you today, so why don't you go play with it together while I talk with mom and dad, Ok? It's in the family room." She pointed out to the family room where it was sitting on the floor.

"Yay!" The cried in unison and hurried off to go play. Haylie smiled and looked at the other adults.

"Well, what can I get you? Are you hungry?" She asked as they started for the living room to sit down. Kyle shook his head and forced his wife to sit as well.

"No, no, no. You're not getting anything. You just sit down here and relax" He told her. "Let me get it. Lucy, Kevin, what can _I_ get you?" He asked. Neither of Haylie's parents asked for anything, and Haylie requested an iced tea, which Kyle hurried to go get. When he came back a minute later, he took a seat with the rest of the family and the began to chat.

"Ok, update us." Kevin said with a smile, and Lucy nodded. Haylie laughed and put her hand on her stomach.

"Let's see here. I'm eight months along now! It's really getting close! I mean, the baby's due on June 28th already. I had my eight month appointment last week, and everything seems to be doing just fine. Hannah's normally sized for this point in the pregnancy, and my health is great. I'm dealing with the normal things, like sore back, weird cravings, swollen ankles, exhaustion and that sort of thing, but nothing out of the ordinary." She explained. "It's so weird, I'm really craving corn dogs lately, like Grandma Annie did when she was pregnant with Uncle Sam and Uncle David!" Lucy laughed.

"Wow, that was a funny time. I can't believe that you're craving them too!" She said, and the other laughed with her. "How are you feeling about Hannah coming? Are you excited? Nervous? What's going on in there?" She asked, pointing to her daughter's head. Kyle reached for his wife's hand automatically as she began to answer.

"Well…I have basically every emotion ever felt going on inside me. I'm really excited to be a mom, but also I'm really scared that I'm not going to be good at it, or that I'm too young and I won't know enough yet. We just want to be good parents for Hannah, and we're both nervous that we just don't know enough yet. Lucy reached forward and took her daughter's hand.

"You're going to do great. Both of you will. It comes naturally. Haylie, you're going to be an amazing mom. You've been playing baby dolls since before you could even walk. I know that you have it in you, sweetie." Haylie smiled at her mom. Lucy noticed her daughter's eyelids drooping and she stood, pulling her husband up with her.

"Hay, you're tired, babe, and understandably so. Go get some sleep and we'll get out of your hair. Thank you for the tour. We can't wait for Hannah to be in that room." She smiled and kissed her daughter's cheek. "You know you can call me if you need anything at all." Haylie nodded. Lucy leaned down to face her daughter's huge stomach. "Be good to your mommy." She instructed and Haylie laughed. "Give her a break. She's a busy lady. Don't make her too tired, and keep the kicking to a minimum while she tries to sleep. Got it?" She looked back up at Haylie and hugged her again before calling for Elizabeth and Maddy. They bid their sister and brother-in-law good bye, and the family left.

After they pulled away, Haylie walked over and rested her face on her husband's chest as he put his arms around her. She sighed with relief, a feeling that she always felt when with her husband. He tipped her chin up so that she was looking him straight in the face.

"Your mom was right, you know. You're going to be a great mother. You're one of the most caring, sweet, _amazing_ women I've ever met. We'll be fine. We can do this." He told her. He turned her around and put his arms around so they were on her stomach. She placed her hands over his.

"We can." She said. "It's not going to be easy. Having a baby is never easy…but I know that together we'll be ok." They walked in silence into the baby's room, where they stood, looking around. In a little more than a month, there would be a newborn in that very room…_their_ newborn. And for the first time, they were totally at peace with that thought.

_A/N:_ Hope you liked it! Please review! Of course, the more I get, the faster I post!


	9. Getting Started

_For disclaimer, see chapter one. Thanks!_

_A/N_: Thanks for reviewing! Enjoy! Since fan fiction wouldn't upload this chapter yesterday when I finished, it was sent out to those in my e-mail group for early distribution! If you would like to join that group, please e-mail me at CamdenGirlFanFic (at) yahoo (dot) com (lol It erases it if you dont spell it out like that) subject line "E-Mail Group" and let me know that you'd like to be added. Also include your e-mail address you want the messages to be sent to (if it is different from the one the mail is sent from). I **do not** send out spam or forwards, and ask that you don't to me either. Thanks!

_Grace,_ sorry that you don't like who I chose for the characters to marry in this story, but it _is_ my choice, as it's _my_ story. And you seem to be alone in the idea that it "ruins the show".

_Malena_, you can find the link to the story that came before this in my profile. Click my name, then go to "Stories Authored". Hope that helps!

* * *

**Changes Approaching**

**Chapter Nine: Getting Started**

_June 19_

Sarah Camden smiled at her oldest daughter as she came down the stairs, still dressed in her pajamas. Since school had recently let out, Kate had decided to move back in with her parents for a month or so while she found an apartment. The down side to living in dorms was that you had to leave over the summer. If she could get an apartment finally, she wouldn't have to worry about any of this! Amanda was thrilled to have her sister at home, as were Sarah, Matt and Jacob. Kate kissed her mother on the cheek on her way into the kitchen.

"What are you up to today?" Sarah asked, following Kate and making breakfast along side her. "Anything fun?" Kate sighed.

"Well, I was thinking of doing a little apartment searching on the internet, and I'll call Jason later on. I miss him." She answered. Jason was Kate's 23 year old boyfriend. At first, Kate had said that she'd be staying with him over the summer rather than at her parents' house, but after Sarah put up quite a fight about her daughter living with her boyfriend, she had finally given in and come to the Camden home.

"Sounds like fun." Sarah said, biting into her bagel and sitting down across from Kate at their kitchen table.

"Yeah." Amanda commented, entering the room.

"Good morning, beauty. How did you sleep?" Sarah asked the 14-year-old. Amanda smiled.

"I slept really well." She turned to her sister. "So you're apartment hunting already? I thought you were going to stay with _us_ all summer." Kate shrugged.

"I moved out of here three years ago. You guys have adjusted to having four people living here. It's crowding you guys to have me around again, plus, after adjusting to living away from the family, moving back in isn't the most fun. I love you all, but I prefer living on my own." She laughed and Amanda didn't say anything. Still worrying about Jacob moving out as well, Amanda hadn't been too easy to get along with lately. Jacob, following his older sister's advice, had already gotten an apartment rather than a dorm, and would be moving out there when Kate whenever Kate went back.

"I remember that after I moved out, I never wanted to go back and stay with my parents again." Sarah said, laughing as well. "Once you're used to being on your own, the idea of going back isn't appealing." Kate shook her head and giggled. "Well that's ok. We're just glad that you've come to stay for a little while at least. We miss you, sweetie."

"I know. I miss you all too." Kate said, standing and taking her dishes to the dishwasher. "Well, I'm going to go get dressed and put my make up on, then I'll be off. I have some errands to run." Before anyone could respond, Kate started back up the stairs. Amanda put her head in her hands.

"This sucks. I'm losing two siblings at once this time." She complained, sounding incredibly pouty. Sarah smiled sadly at her.

"Yeah, but hey, with them gone, we'll get to have fun just the two of us!" She said, trying to make her 14-year-old feel better.

"Great." Amanda said unenthusiastically, and started up the stairs as well. Sarah sighed. Would she ever be able to please her daughter? The phone rang and she moved to pick it up quickly before her daughters could get a hold of it. She was pleased to hear her husband's voice on the other end of the line.

"Hey baby!" She greeted him happily. "What's up?" Even though it was Saturday, her husband had been called early this morning to come in for a delivery.

"Well…the baby was born about 25 minutes ago, which means that I'm just about done here. I was thinking…maybe I could take you out for lunch?" He asked. Sarah grinned.

"I would love that." She said honestly.

"It won't be anything fancy, as I don't think scrubs would be appreciated in a really nice place, but maybe we could do subway or something like that. Have a little time to ourselves." Sarah smiled.

"That sounds great." She said with a laugh. "Subway it is."

"Awesome." Matt told her. "I'll be by to pick you up in about 15 minutes, all right?" He asked.

"All right. See you soon." She said. He returned the sentiment and they hung up. As she started up the stairs to go change out of her pajamas, Kate came down the stairs closely followed by Amanda.

"I'm leaving, mom. Be back later." Kate said.

"And I'm going with her." Amanda added quickly, not waiting for a response before following her sister quickly out the door. Sarah sighed and changed quickly. She walked down the hall and knocked on Jacob's door. After a moment, he answered.

"Hey you." She greeted with a smile. He rolled his eyes.

"Hi mom." He said.

"Listen, I'm going out to lunch with your dad in a minute. Kate and Amanda just left as well, so you're going to be alone. Just hang out. Don't go crazy on me. You break it you buy it." She said with a small laugh. He nodded.

"I know, mom. Bye." He said, shutting the door immediately. This time, it was Sarah's turn to roll her eyes. "_Teenagers" _She thought to herself. The doorbell rang and she hurried down stairs where her husband was waiting at the door. She got into his car and with that they were off to lunch, away from work, and best of all, away from the kids.

* * *

_June 20 (the next day)_

Haylie Corbin opened her eyes groggily and looked at the clock: 11:42 AM. She stood up with much difficulty and walked to she and her husband's closet where she dressed. When she walked out of the closet, her husband met her, and they kissed.

"Well if it isn't sleeping beauty!" He said with a laugh and she playfully punched his arm.

"Hey now, if you were carrying our child, you'd sleep in late too." She said. They kissed again.

"I guess I probably would." He said, letting her win _that_ argument. "Well, since we still have an hour an a half before church, I thought maybe we could go have some late breakfast at the diner. Are you up for it?" He asked. She nodded.

"Yeah, that would be nice. Let me put on some make up first though. I might scare people if I didn't." He scoffed.

"Haylie, what are you talking about? You're gorgeous and you know that. You don't need make up to look nice." He told her. She raised an eye brow.

"Right." She kissed him. "Nice try though. Listen, just give me five minutes and I'll be ready, ok?" He nodded and walked out into the living room to wait for her. Sure enough, exactly 5 minutes later, she emerged from their bedroom holding her purse. "Let's go." She said with a smile. "Your daughter and I are starving." Kyle laughed and nodded, standing and leading her out the door to his car.

The drive wasn't too long, and they arrived at the diner quickly. Kyle found a parking spot and escorted his wife inside and to a table. As they waited for a waitress to come over, Haylie looked down at her huge stomach. The baby was due in eight days. She couldn't believe how quickly her pregnancy had gone. It seemed like just yesterday that she had locked herself in the bathroom with a pregnancy test which came up positive. She looked up at her husband and he smiled at her over his menu. Haylie frowned and touched her stomach. Kyle looked up at her, worried.

"You ok?" He asked her, setting down his menu.

"Yeah, I'm fine. The baby kicked a little too hard." She said, giving him a small smile. When she felt it again a few minutes later, she stood. "I'm going to go outside for a minute, get some fresh air. If the waitress comes over, would you order me the scrambled eggs please?" Kyle nodded and Haylie stood and left the building.

Sure enough, the waitress came over a few minutes later, and he placed his and his wife's orders. With that done, he reached over and picked up the paper that he had brought from home and began to read the sports page intently. It wasn't until the food arrived 10 minutes later that he realized that his wife hadn't returned yet. He frowned and looked out the windows. Not seeing her, he stood up and, telling the waitress he'd be right back so she wouldn't think he was leaving the check, walked outside. He looked down the street and saw that no one was there at all. When he walked around the corner, however, he saw someone sitting on the ground. He hurried over and, to his dismay, found his wife crouched down against the wall. Her eyes were shut tightly.

"Haylie?" He asked. "Haylie!" She opened her eyes.

"Kyle, something's wrong. The baby is kicking really hard. It feels funny, and I mean funny in a bad way. It hurts." Her eyes began to well up.

"It's going to be Ok Haylie. Let me help you up and…" He was cut off when she moaned and grabbed her stomach.

"Ow!" She began to cry. He knelt down next to her.

"We're going to the doctor. Let me help you up." She reached out for his hand and let him lift her up.

"Kyle…" She took a step to get closer to him and as she did, felt a strange sensation on her legs. Looking down, she saw a puddle beneath her. "Oh my…"

"Honey…I don't think it's the baby kicking." Kyle said, seeing what his wife did. "I think you're in…"

"Labor." She finished his sentence in a whisper. "It's not time yet! Why is the baby doing this I…" She put her hand on her stomach again. "Make it stop!" She was growing more and more frantic by the second.

"Haylie, calm down. I can't make it stop honey. This is ok. It's a week early, and yeah that's early but it's not a problem. Haylie…we're having a baby." She looked up at him and a tear rolled down her check.

"Yeah…" She trailed off. "Wait! What about the food?" She asked.

"Forget the food. We're going to the hospital!" He said, sounding excited and nervous at the same time. He lead her to the car where he pulled out quickly and headed for the hospital. As they drove, Haylie grabbed her cell phone out of her purse and dialed her mother's house. Lucy had barely answered before Haylie began talking.

"Mommy! It's Haylie. I'm having the baby. My stomach…it hurts, and my water broke and I'm in labor, and the baby's coming." She blurted out.

"Oh my gosh!" Lucy shrieked. "Glen Oak Hospital right?" She asked.

"Yeah." Haylie said. "Come ok? I'm scared." Lucy sighed.

"Of course I'll come. I'm leaving now. And it's going to be OK sweetie. Pretty soon you're going to be holding Hannah in your arms, and this will all be worth it."

"Mom…does it get any worse than this?" She asked referring to the pain. She heard Lucy sigh again.

"Well, see you soon." Lucy said and hung up. Haylie's eyes widened. Not answering was never a good sign. It was a few more minutes before they reached the hospital. When they did, Kyle helped his wife out and together they hurried inside where their family was about to expand.

_A/N:_ Thanks for reading! Please review—you know the drill about that :o)


	10. Moving Forward

_For disclaimer, see chapter one. Thanks!_

_A/N_: Hi! Hope you guys like this chapter! It was quite amusing to write Hailey, I must admit (you'll see why as you read!) Please, please review!

* * *

**Changes Approaching**

**Chapter Ten: Moving Forward**

_June 20—11:30 pm_

Haylie moaned and grabbed her stomach, as a contraction was obviously taking its toll. After a minute, she let go and and looked at her husband with a frown on her tired face.

"Baby…I've been at this since a little after noon. That's 11 hours. I don't know how much longer I can take this…I…" She squinted and held her stomach again. "I can't do this." She said through gritted teeth. Kyle leaned over and kissed his wife's forehead, despite the beads of sweat rolling down it.

"Haylie, you're doing so well. You can do this, I know you can. The doctor said that the baby will be here soon." He tried to comfort her.

"Yeah well, he said the same thing when I came her eleven freaking hours ago." She snapped. "Now go get me ice chips."

"Jeese, someone's grumpy!" He joked. His eyes widened when his enraged wife grabbed his coller and yanked him up close to her face.

"Listen, bucko." She said in a furious whisper, "If _you_ were trying to push a basket ball through your nostril I don't think you'd be to happy! And you know what? This hurts _worse_ than pushing a basket ball through your nostril! So get over it and make yourself useful! Ice chips! Now!" She loosened her grip on his shirt and he backed up.

"Be right back." He muttered and hurried out of the room. She laughed to herself as much as she could between the painful contractions that were slowly but surely gripping her stomach in closer intervals. Her mother had left a few minutes ago, and for this she was glad. At the moment, she was furious at even the thought of Lucy. Since she had persuaded her daughter not to have pain medication, Haylie hadn't been too happy.

"It's more natural. If I could do it, anyone could." She mimicked her mother in a high pitched voice. She heard laughter from the door and looked up to see her husband coming in.

"Thinking about your mom again?" He asked, holding out a cup of ice chips which she snatched quickly.

"Yeah." She said sounding snippy. Kyle sighed and sat down. He had a feeling that his wife's mood wouldn't be improving soon, in fact, it wouldn't probably still worsen until the birth. Haylie moaned loudly and held her stomach once again. "Go get the nurse _now._" She demanded, "it must be time by now." As Kyle stood to go get her, she entered the room and he sat back down.

"Hello again." The nurse greeted them warmly. "How are we doing?"

"How are _we_ doing? _We?_ All that fat jerk did was climb on top of me nine months ago! Now he just gets to sit here and look pretty. Well that's nice, but _I'm_ doing terribly! Hurry up and check me. It must be time." The nurse's eye brows raised a bit and she put on plastic gloves.

"Ok, here we go." She said, taking a seat and examining Haylie. After a minute, she sat up and discarded her gloves. "Well sweetie, you're 7 centimeters dialated, which means you still have 3 to go."

"Are you kidding me?" Haylie asked covering her face. "I can't do this! I can't! Do you have _any _idea how much this hurts?" The nurse smiled at her and nodded.

"Actually I do, I have 9 children." Haylie's jaw dropped.

"You went through this nine times?" She asked in awe. The nurse nodded again.

"Yes I did. The good news is that your first labor is the longest. Now, that's not the best news for you right now, but in the future you'll like it. With my first child, I was in labor for almost 48 hours" she said, then seeing the look on Haylie's face quickly added, "But you won't be, dear, don't worry." She laughed. "With my second It was 24 hours, my third 14 hours, and by the time I had my youngest, I had 4 hours from my water breaking to delivery." She laughed. "Judging on your progress that we've seen so far, it will still be a few hours before you're ready to deliver." Haylie moaned even though she wasn't having a contraction currently. "Don't worry, you'll do fine." The nurse assured her, and left. Haylie looked at Kyle.

"Go away." She instructed. He looked at her, surprised.

"What?" He asked. Her frown deepened.

"Go away. You did this to me, and I currently hate you. So leave. Now. Buh-Bye." He stood.

"Ok, I'll go and get some food…I'll be back soon. Have the nurse call me if you need me ok?"

"Yeah right. Need you. Look what happened last time I thought I needed you." She glanced down at her stomach and then back up at him. He laughed.

"Ok…bye honey." He walked out of the room and down the hall where he picked up a pay phone and dialed Kevin. After telling him about Haylie, Kevin laughed.

"Yeah, I definitely remember when Lucy had Haylie. Let's just say she wasn't the most pleasant person to be around. She broke a picture they had in the hospital room throwing one of her shoes at me." Kyle laughed.

"Wow, good to know that I'm not alone. It's hard because I really want her to feel good, and I want to help, but I know that I can't. And when I try, she gets angry!"

"Yeah, you just need to stay out of her hair, as hard as that is. Don't worry, she won't want you gone for long. Once she has to start pushing, she'll want you there. Trust me." He laughed. "My hand is still recovering from Lucy's five deliveries."

"Wow." Kyle said with a chuckle, "well, I'm going to go and get some food down in the cafeteria, then go back and see my wife. I'll talk to you soon." He said.

"Ok. Call us when we have a granddaughter!" Kevin said cheerfully.

"Of course I will." Kyle said. "Bye." He hung up the phone and made his way to the cafeteria where he quickly grabbed a snack. After finishing, he hurried back into the hospital room where his wife was. She glanced up at him with a scowel.

"Took you long enough." She said angrily. "I'm at 9 centimeters. It's about time anyway." He tried not to laugh.

"Wow 9 centimeters? That's amazing! It was so fast!"

"Tell me about it. Maybe this baby is ready to make her appearance." Despite her efforts, she smiled at her husband. "Well, I may hate you a little for doing this to me…but…honey?" He looked over at her. "…we're having a baby. Soon." He nodded and walked over, kissing her forehead.

"I know." He said quietly. She squinted and grabbed onto her stomach. She sat up and leaned over.

"Kyle…" She looked up at him. "I think…" She stopped as Haylie's doctor came in and put on some gloves.

"All right, Haylie, I'm going to check you one more time, but I think that it's time that you start pushing." he said. After examining Haylie he nodded. "Yep, 10 centimeters. Congratulations." he winked at Haylie. "Now, during your next contraction, I want you to push, ok?" Haylie nodded and soon her next contraction hit her. After 20 minutes of pushing, the doctor announced that the baby was in the right place. "Ok, I want you to hold your breath and push for ten seconds, I'll count for you." Haylie nodded. "Here we go…one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten." Haylie let out her breath with a moan.

"Oh my gosh" She held her stomach and began to cry. "Kyle, I can't do this, I…"

"Ok honey, it's time to push again. You're doing great." Haylie looked at her husband as a tear rolled down each of her cheeks and he nodded at her. She held her breath and began to push again, her face turning red. As soon as the doctor said 'ten' she let out her breath and looked at her husband frantically.

"Kyle! I can't do this. Make it stop, please make it stop, I…" She held her stomach.

"Honey, you can do it." He held her hand. "We're having a baby. You're doing so good."

"You are, Haylie." Dr. Cooper said. "All right, time to push again." Haylie nodded and did so as he counted for her. "Ok, here she comes, you're doing great, Haylie, keep pushing." She did her best as her husband continued to hold her hand. It was music to her ears when she heard a baby…her baby…crying loudly. "It's a girl!" The doctor cried and Haylie looked at her husband happily as the nurse took the baby to clean her up. After a few minutes, she approached the young couple holding a tiny pink bundle.

"Here's your daughter." She said, smiling at them. "Congratulations, sweetie." She told Haylie. "I knew you could do it." Haylie smiled at her as she was handed the tiny baby. "Does she have a name?" Haylie and Kyle nodded, smiling from ear to ear.

"Hannah. Hannah Peyton." Kyle said. The nurse smiled at them and scribbled the name down on her clip board.

"Well, congratulations you two. You're parents." She said, smiling, then walking away. Haylie looked over at her husband.

"We are…we're parents. I'm a mommy, and you're a daddy. And this…" She looked down at the baby. "This is our daughter." Kyle kissed his wife then kissed his daughter on the forehead.

"That's right." He said quietly. That was the last thing they said as they looked down at their new baby in awe, and as Kyle looked at his wife, he was absolutely convinced that she was a hero.

* * *

_A/N: _Hope you liked it! Please review! 


	11. Joyful News

_For disclaimer, see chapter one. Thanks!_

_A/N_: Thanks for the reviews! Sorry that it took awhile to update, I've been out of town. This will be the final chapter as the plots are winding down.

For those of you who enjoy the show Gilmore Girls, I have started a new story about it titled 'Expecting', it can be found in the Gilmore Girls TV section. Check it out!

* * *

**Changes Approaching**

**Chapter Eleven: Joyful News**

_August 22 (two months later)_

Annie Camden smiled and looked through the window into her back yard where the entire family was gathered. This weekend the entire family had come into town, and she felt like she had never been happier. Mary, Ben and baby Baylie were staying out in the garage apartment and the upstairs rooms of the home were occupied by Peter, Ruthie, Jack and Cadence. Though the household had been considerably louder than normal for the last few days, Annie was thrilled to be in their company. Tonight, she had invited everyone over for dinner and catching up, and everyone was having a great time. Dinner had ended a few hours ago and now the yard was loud with conversation and the cries of Annie's new granddaughter and great grand daughter.

She walked outside and took a seat next to Ruthie and Natalie, who were the only ones there still with young kids (other than the babies). Natalie stroked one-year-old Emma's hair as her youngest child nodded off to sleep in her arms. Annie smiled over at her grand daughter with a soft smile. She remembered holding her own children in the very same way. She had never been happier: she had grown, teen, and child grand children and even a great grand daughter. She loved watching them all grow up. Ruthie laughed and pointed over to the swing set Annie had gotten for the grandkids to play on, where Liv and Cadence were playing together happily. Lina smiled as well, happy to see that her daughter and niece were getting along well. She was glad that they were the same age. Annie looked up as Mary walked over, carrying her one and a half month old daughter, blanket draped over her shoulder.

"I'm going to go feed Baylie up in the garage apartment." She said with a small smile. "Be back soon." Annie nodded and Mary left.

Amanda sat in chairs near the play area chatting with her cousin Molly. Since Kate had left and Jacob had moved out along with her, the Camden household had been pretty quiet, and Amanda was really enjoying the company. Sarah and Matt were also having a hard time now that Jacob was gone as well. The house was strangely quiet, and they all knew that it would take time getting used to.

A few seats away, Kevin and Lucy sat in silence, staring down at their beautiful granddaughter laying comfortably in their arms. Hannah's mother and their daughter, Haylie, had gone inside to get more drinks a few minutes ago and hadn't yet returned. This, however, wasn't a problem for the ecstatic grand parents. They simply couldn't get enough of their daughter's baby girl. With a tuft of brown hair adorning her head, and sparkling blue eyes, she was irresistible. Kyle walked over and smiled down at his daughter as Kevin patted his son-in-law on the back.

"Has Haylie come back yet?" He asked, looking around. Lucy shook her head.

"Nope, not yet." She answered. He frowned.

"Hmm, I'll go take a look inside." He said, starting for the sliding door that lead into the house. He walked inside and looked around, not seeing his wife anywhere. Suddenly, he started laughing. There on the sofa in front of him, Haylie was sound asleep, soda in hand. Annie came inside when she heard his laughing and joined in quickly.

"I definitely remember new baby exhaustion." She said with a laugh. "Let's let her sleep. The baby is fine." Kyle agreed and they walked back outside, shutting the door behind them quietly.

As Annie made her way outside once again, she saw that Natalie and David were getting the adults attention and calling them over. Annie quickly joined the crowd. Once everyone was there, Natalie took her husband's hand and gave him an excited smile before speaking.

"Well, everyone…" She smiled. "We wanted all of you to be the first to know that David and I are adopting another baby!" Everyone gasped then offered congratulations in a loud mass. David smiled and kissed his wife on the cheek. The group moved over to sit down at the table where they answered more questions.

"Emma's going to be one and a half next month," David started, "And it takes awhile for these things to work out. We thought it would be good to start looking into it. Just a few days ago, we met with a young woman who we know is perfect for us to adopt from. She's 18, her boyfriend left, and she has decided adoption would be the best thing for her and the baby. She's four months along, so we don't know if it's a girl or a boy yet, but we'll find out soon! Either way, we want the baby. We're really excited about adding a new member to our family." Everyone smiled at them.

"Have you told the kids yet?" Asked Annie, beaming. The couple nodded.

"Yes." Natalie said. "Liv's absolutely thrilled. Landon is pretty excited as well, but I don't know how much he understands it. And of course, Emma's too young to understand at all." Everyone laughed. "But…yeah! Baby number four's on the way!" The crowd clapped happily and dispersed.

Annie looked around the yard, a small smile on her lips. She loved her family so much. Lucy was a grandma, and Annie herself was soon to become and grandmother once again. No, life couldn't have been better. She only wished that her husband could be here to see all of the joy surrounding them.

The End

* * *

_A/N:_ Hope you liked this story! Stay tuned for an epilogue! 


	12. Epilogue

_For Disclaimer, see chapter one.

* * *

_

**Epilogue**

Four Years have passed since 'Changes Approaching' ended.

Sarah and Matt Camden recently re-located to New York City. Kate recently turned 26. She was married last year and is currently expecting her first baby. Jacob is 22 and finishing up his senior year of college. Last night, he proposed to his girlfriend of 5 years, a date is not yet set for their wedding. Amanda is 19 and a sophomore at NYU, and is enjoying college immensely.

Mary and Ben Kinkirk are enjoying their lives together more than ever. Even though Mary wasn't sure she wanted a baby when she discovered she was pregnant with Baylie, she is absolutely loving be a mother. Baylie is now four years old. Mary and Ben have recently begun trying for a second child, however haven't had any luck yet.

Kevin and Lucy are as happy as ever watching their children blossom. Anna is 23 now and just started her own business. Ty and Collin are 20 years old and juniors in college, Pepperdine and Cal State respectively. Elizabeth is 16 and just got her driver's license, which her mother is finding very handy, and finally, Maddy is 15.

Haylie and Kyle Corbin have their hands full, but are enjoying every minute of it! Hannah is four now. And, following the tradition of her mother and grandmother, last year, Haylie gave birth to a set of twins. The twins, a boy and a girl, are named Adam and Sadie. Lucy and Kevin were thrilled to receive their second and third grandchildren. Life for the Corbins has been crazy, but they couldn't be happier.

Cecilia and Simon's life with kids in the house is almost over! Ben is 21 and a senior in college, Noah is 20 and a junior in college, and Grace is 16, a junior in high school. Ben is excited to be engaged. His wedding is planned for next month and the whole family is looking forward to it!

Peter and Ruthie Petrowski still remain teachers. Jack is 10 and in 5th grade and Cadence is 9 and a 4th grader, both attending the school that Ruthie teaches at. The Petrowski family is growing together and the possibilities are endless.

Lina and Sam are enjoying having older children. Molly is 19 and a sophomore in college. Michael is 17 and a high school senior, Abby is 16 and a junior, and Aiden is a 14 year old freshman.

Natalie and David Camden absolutely love being parents of their big family. Liv is now 9 years old and is a 4th grader. Landon is 7 and a 2nd grader, and Emma is 5 and a kindergartener. Since 'Changes Approaching' ended, Natalie and David were blessed with the adoptions of two more children. Sophia is now 3, and youngest child Zach is 11 months old. Though being parents of five is crazy, they love it. They still plan to, God willing, adopt at least two more children into their family, and can't wait to see where this life will take them.

* * *

_A/N:_ Please review! 


End file.
